Out Of The rain
by loosaluver1138
Summary: This is a oneshot I did a while ago, involving Tenel Ka and two new furry friends...


AN: Ok, this is one of my older fics, I've just now gotten around to posting it... ^_^ It's stupid, rediculusly so, but I think it's kinda cute... insert default disclaimer...o_O, exept for the cat's which are mine!!!  
  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
Tenel Ka threw herself onto her sleeping pad in her room. Usually  
she loved to hear the rain falling on the temple, to feel the coolness  
in the air durring a storm, but not then. She was furious at the   
rain. It had come just as she and Jacen were sitting on top of the  
great pyramid. If the rain hadn't come pouring down, Jacen would   
have kissed her. It was almost as if her grandmother had shown  
up. Maybe the storm really was from Ta'a Chume. Either way,  
it had ruined a perfectly good evening. A disturbing thought  
came to her. "What if," she said out loud "What if that was a sign.  
Maybe Jacen and I aren't supposed to be together." The warrior girl  
shuddered at the thought. With a start, she realized the reason  
she was shaking so hard was she was crying. 'Stop this! Right now!  
This is no way for a warrior to act!' Despite her efforts, she curled   
up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
Out of the jungle they ran, trying to escape the rain. Two pairs  
of glowing green eyes searched the clearing for a warm place to hide.   
A lightning strike drove the two creatures toward a huge building. For   
now, they were out of the rain. The two beasts searched up a hall in  
hopes of finding a warmer area to spend the night. At last, the drenched  
forms found a door with a warm draft coming from behind it. Putting   
their weight on the door, it swung open. Sreaking in, the two wet   
forms prowled around some more. After a few minuets, the twin creatures  
decided that the large form on the pad had no intention of hurting them,  
so they curled up against it and went to sleep.  
  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
Light was streaming in the small window in Tenel Ka's room. The  
girl lay still for a moment, then started to strech out. Her muscles   
complained from being in such a strange position. All of a sudden, a  
feeling like lots of tiny needles in her back made her sit straight up.  
"What the..." Tenel Ka looked around in surprize. There was a wet spot   
on her back that wasn't there before. Before she new what was happening,   
two soft bodies rubbed against her arm. "Kittens! How'd they get in here?"  
A quick look at her open door answered the question. "I'll bet you came   
to the temple to aviod the rain. Don't worry. You are safe now." The   
cats seemed to understand her and started to purr. "Now, what shall I   
call you?" Tenel Ka asked them. She thought for a moment. Two names   
popped into her head, out of nowhere. "Your name" she whispered to the   
orange tabby "will be Archy. And your name will be Saidy!" she told the   
gray tabby. The kittens curled up in her lap as a sign of agreement.  
Absentmindedly, the girl started to stroke the two creatures as she thought.  
'I wonder what the others will think. I have every intention of keeping   
these two as pets. At least Jacen will like them.' Something tugged at   
her hair, causing her to look down. Archy was batting her braids around.  
Tenel Ka started to laugh. "You two are definatly here to stay."  
  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
"Hey, Tenel Ka! Over here!" Jacen called to his friend. He and   
Jaina were sitting at the end table in the dining hall. The warrior girl   
sat next to him. "That was some storm! I'll bet there will be plenty of  
new logs to jump this morning." Jaina siad casually. The subject of the   
storm reminded Tenel Ka of why she was there in the first place. Grabbing   
an extra carton of milk off the table, she quickly got up and walked away.  
"What's with her?" Jaina said. "Girls can be so weird!" Jacen replied.  
  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
That afternoon, Tenel Ka went straight to her room after the lecture,  
instead of to the river like always. Sitting indian style on the floor,   
she dangled the toy she had made above the two kittens and laughed when they  
batted at it. She was glad she had made these two new friends. A sudden   
knock on her door made her sweep the cats under the bed. "It is open."  
"Tenel Ka, are you all right?" It was Jacen. He walked in and stood in front   
of her, swinging a bit of string around. Watching the string nervously, she   
replied. "Of course, friend Jacen. Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know. When   
you didn't show up at the river, I figured something must be wrong." answered   
Jacen. "Nothing's wrong..." Tenel Ka started, but just then, Saidy ran out from  
under the bed and clawed her way up Jacen's leg. "Yoooww! What the... Oh how CUTE!  
I love cats. Is this why you haven't been around?" he exclaimed. The kitten was  
still stuck to his leg. "Saidy, get down! That's no way to treat a friend!"  
Tenel Ka scolded. "Look out!" Jacen yelled, as Archy pounced at Tenel Ka's head.  
She latched on to the braids and hung there. By then, Jacen and Tenel Ka were  
in fits of laughter. "I'm sorry I've been avioding you. I wasn't sure if   
you or Jaina were cat people, so I hid them from you." "That's ok. I love   
cats, and I love you." He Pulled her toward him, and this time there was no  
rain to get in the way.  
  
8=v=8 I-(o)-I 8=v=8  
  
I'm sorry that was so weird, but it wasn't flowing like I wanted it to.  
E-MAIL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!-Lusa D.  
PS- do you like my x-wings and TIE fighters? 8=v=8 I-(o)-I   
  
  
  
  



End file.
